


Do you fancy her?

by MALLR4TS



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Books, Confrontations, Crush, Cuddling, F/M, Fancy, Female Reader, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Nervous, Reader Insert, Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALLR4TS/pseuds/MALLR4TS
Summary: Jack Marston, the nosy child of the camp, goes and asks each individual guy if they have a crush on you.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader, Bill Williamson/Reader, Javier Escuella/Reader, Kieran Duffy/Reader, Leonard "Lenny" Summers/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 145





	1. Kieran

**Author's Note:**

> A request that was meant to be a short drabble for each guy but I got carried away lol
> 
> Tumblr and Twitter are @MALLR4TS

"Hey, Miss (L/N)!" Jack calls out as he approaches you, polite as always. 

"Hey there, Jack," you smile at him. Jack takes a seat next to you, looking out at the view as you sit near the cliff edge at Horseshoe Overlook. 

"What are you reading there, (Y/N)?" Jack asks, peering at the open book on your lap. 

"Oh, this is just a romance novel. I think it might be a little advance for you though, Jack," you tell him. Jack attempts to read the fine writing, giving up after a few seconds. 

"Yeah, I can't read that. Uncle Hosea has been teachin' me to read but it's hard," Jack pouts as he picks at the grass, ripping it apart in his hands. 

"You'll get there eventually," you tell him.

"What's your book about?" Jack asks you. 

"It's about a man who's secretly in love with a woman, but he doesn't know how to tell her. I've only just started it so who knows what'll happen!" 

Jack laughs to himself, grinning at you like he knows something you don't. 

"What'cha laughing at, Jack?" you raise your eyebrow.

"That's funny! Cause it's you!" 

"Huh?" 

Jack pauses and looks at you, not understanding how you don't get what he's on about. 

"It's just like you cause Kieran fancies you!" 

Your eyes widen, looking at the boy in shock. Jack giggles again, trying to stop his laughter by covering his mouth with his hand. 

"And how do you know that, Jack?" you ask him. 

"Cause I seen him lookin' at you all lovey-dovey, and whenever you speak to him he's blushing like crazy!" Jack giggles yet again, "His face goes redder than a tomato!" 

"Oh really?" you ask Jack, looking over your shoulder. You happen to catch Kieran staring at you, quickly looking away as if he was just staring around the camp. 

"See!" Jack says, obviously pointing at Kieran who was now trying to find something to make himself look busy. "I'll prove it to you, watch." 

Jack jumps to his feet and runs off before you can even click on to what he just said. You want to call out after him and urge him not to do it, but you also didn't want to make a scene. It's too late, Jack's already approaching Kieran who notices the boy, seeming rather nervous, especially since Jack has a mischievous grin on his face.

\---

"Hi, Kieran!" Jack smiles as he approaches Kieran who's wandered over to his horse, trying to make himself look busy as he brushes Branwen. Kieran's thankful the boy isn't calling him an O'driscoll for once. 

"Oh err, hey there, Jack," Kieran replies as he looks down at the boy, a grin still on his face. Kieran's more than nervous as he's just seen Jack speaking to you, the two of them looking at him before Jack wandered over here. 

"Kieran?" Jack asks, pausing for a moment as Kieran blankly stares at him. "Do you fancy (Y/N)?" Jack bluntly asks. 

"Erm, what?!" Kieran stutterers, almost dropping his brush. He stumbles over his words, trying his best not to answer the question though he can barely talk at all. 

"It's okay," Jack tells him. 

"What's okay?!" Kieran asks, becoming more skeptical at the boy's plan. 

"I won't tell her you fancy her," Jack innocently smiles at him. "Bye, Kieran!" Jack gives him a small wave before running back across the camp. 

Kieran can only watch as Jack runs back over to where you were sat.  
'Little shit' Kieran thinks to himself as he watches Jack whisper something into your ear. You peer over your shoulder, looking at Kieran and then turning back to speak to Jack. Kieran wants to turn away and pretend like he's doing something but he's frozen, feeling humiliated that a child just managed to spill Kieran's biggest secret. 

\---

Later on that evening, Kierans sat by himself at the scout campfire, finishing off his stew as he places the bowl on the floor. 

"Hey."  
Kieran jolts upright, looking around to see you approach him, sitting down next to him. 

'Shit,' Kieran thinks. "Hey, Miss," Kieran welcomes you. He picks at his nails, feeling nervous after what happened earlier. 

"So..." you sigh, drawing Kieran's attention away from the fire. "I was speakin' to Jack earlier," you start.

"Oh, jheeze," Kieran shakes his head as he looks at the floor. 

"What's a matter?" you ask him, acting like you don't know what's happened. 

"Nothing, nothing. What'd you and Jack talk about?" 

"Well..." you start as you look at Kieran, resting your chin on your hand, your arm propped up on your knee. "Little Jack told me that you're soft on someone, hm?" 

"Oh, errr..." Kieran looks away from you, rubbing the back of his neck as he sits upright. "And... who would that be?" he slowly asks, instantly regretting it.

You don't reply, giving him a large smile, raising one eyebrow. Kieran stares at you, sweat building upon his forehead, his cheeks redder than a tomato. Kieran gulps. 

"I was... I was gonna speak to you about that," Kieran quietly says. 

"About what?" you tease. Kieran pauses again, taking his time to build up courage before he can answer.

"About me likin' you, Miss," Kieran tells you, the tip of his index fingers touching each other as he looks down at the floor. 

"Oh, you like me? Cause Jack said that Arthur liked me!" You tell him. 

"What?!" Kieran almost yells. You burst out into laughter, feeling sorry for this poor man. 

"I'm kidding! I'm sorry, Kieran. I couldn't help it!" You continue laughing, your hand reaching out to rest on Kieran's knee. Kieran lets out a thankful chuckle, watching your hand grab ahold of him. 

"So, errr..." Kieran mumbles, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"It's okay, Kieran," you tell him as you calm yourself down. "I like you too," you tell him. 

"You do?!" Kierans shocked, sitting upright as he stares at you like a spooked owl. 

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" You say as you shuffle closer to him, your hand still on his knee. Kieran slowly places his hand on top of yours once he's calmed himself down from the shock. 

"I ain't gonna answer that. I'm just thankful you like me back," Kieran replies, a tone of nervousness still in his voice. You smile at him, and he smiles back. 

The two of you spend the night by the fire talking about all sorts of stuff. By the end of the night, the two of you are cuddling. In the back of Kieran's mind, he's already planning on where to take you on your first date, despite not asking you yet.


	2. Javier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> are there ANY interactions between javier and jack?! i've never seen one :(

"Hey, Miss (L/N)!" Jack calls out as he approaches you, polite as always. 

"Hey there, Jack," you smile at him. Jack takes a seat next to you, looking out at the view as you sit near the cliff edge at Horseshoe Overlook. 

"What are you reading there, (Y/N)?" Jack asks, peering at the open book on your lap. 

"Oh, this is just a romance novel. I think it might be a little advance for you though, Jack," you tell him. Jack attempts to read the fine writing, giving up after a few seconds. 

"Yeah, I can't read that. Uncle Hosea has been teachin' me to read but it's hard," Jack pouts as he picks at the grass, ripping it apart in his hands. 

"You'll get there eventually," you tell him.

"What's your book about?" Jack asks you. 

"It's about a man who's secretly in love with a woman, but he doesn't know how to tell her. I've only just started it so who knows what'll happen!" 

Jack laughs to himself, grinning at you like he knows something you don't. 

"What'cha laughing at, Jack?" you raise your eyebrow.

"That's funny! Cause it's you!" 

"Huh?" 

Jack pauses and looks at you, not understanding how you don't get what he's on about. 

"It's just like you cause Javier fancies you!" 

Your eyes widen, looking at the boy in shock. Jack giggles again, trying to stop his laughter by covering his mouth with his hand. 

"And how do you know that, Jack?" you ask him. 

"Cause I seen him lookin' at you all lovey-dovey, and whenever you speak to him he's blushing like crazy!" Jack giggles yet again, "His face goes redder than a tomato!" 

"Oh really?" you ask Jack, looking over your shoulder. You happen to catch Javier staring at you, quickly looking away as if he was just staring around the camp. 

"See!" Jack says, obviously pointing at Javier who was now trying to find something to make himself look busy. "I'll prove it to you, watch." 

Jack jumps to his feet and runs off before you can even click on to what he just said. You want to call out after him and urge him not to do it, but you also didn't want to make a scene. It's too late, Jack's already approaching Javier who notices the boy, seeming rather nervous, especially since Jack has a mischievous grin on his face.

\---

Javier sits himself down over at the table, flicking out his knife as he begins picking away at the dirt on his boots. He can hear Jack running over to him, swallowing hard as he looks up to see Jack approach him. 

"Hey, Uncle Javier," Jack greets him. Jack doesn't sit down but leans his body forward on the crate next to Javier, a mischievous look on his face.

"Hey, Jack. How are you?" Javier asks, putting his knife away. 

"I'm good," Jack smiles at him. "I gotta ask you something." 

"Sure. What is it, Jack?" Javier asks. He knows what's coming, but he doesn't expect Jack to ask so bluntly. 

"Do you fancy Miss (L/N)?" Jack grins at him. 

"Excuse me?!" Javier stutters in disbelief. 

"I won't tell her, promise!" Jack says as he puts his hands behind his back, looking all cute and innocent. "I just seen the way you look at her." 

"How about you tell me this, Jack. Does Miss (L/N) fancy me?" Javier asks, finding any way to avoid the question. 

"Yep! She sure does! She was just telling me how much she thinks about you," Jack giggles, lying. Javier knows it's a lie but decides to go along with it. 

"And you think Miss (L/N) and I should be together?" Javier asks. 

Jack firmly nods, covering his mouth as he tries to stop his giggling. 

"Well, Jack, I might have to have a talk with her then, eh?" 

"I think you should. She's real crazy for you!" Jack blurts out as he runs away giggling to himself. 

Javier watches as Jack runs back to you. Jack whisper something into your ear. You peer over your shoulder, looking at Javier and then turning back to speak to Jack. Javier sighs and rolls his eyes, thinking about how to approach this 'situation.' 

\---

Javier's sat by the campfire, softly strumming on his guitar. The camp was quiet for once, a lot of the members out on a robbery that Javier had rejected joining. They gave him a few funny looks but Javier just said he wasn't feeling too well today.   
Javier notices you walking past the campfire, calling out to you. 

"Hey, Javier," you greet him. 

"Hey, (Y/N), you joining me here?" he asks you. You accept his invitation, sitting down on the bedroll beside him.

The two of you are silent for a few moments, enjoying the soft music Javier plays. 

"So I was speaking to Jack earlier," Javier begins. 

"Oh? So was I. What'd he tell you?" You ask him. 

"Oh, I'm curious now to know what he was telling you. Please, go first," Javier offers. 

"Oh, no no, Mister Escuella. You started this so you can tell me first," you smile. 

"Alright," Javier shrugs. "Little Jack told me that you're crazy about me, says you think about me all the time," Javier tells you as he turns his head slightly to watch your reaction. 

"Oh he did, did he? Cause that's exactly what Jack said about you," you reply, raising your eyebrow. Javier smirks, turning his head to look back down at his guitar. 

"So, is it true?" Javier bluntly asks you. 

"I didn't know you were such a straight-forward man, Javier," you tell him. How had he managed to put you on the spot?!

"I don't fool around when it comes to love," Javier responds, looking back at you, continuing to play his guitar.

"Neither do I," you add.

"That's good, because what Jack said was true," Javier's watching your expressions, his dark hair brushing slightly over his eyes. 

"The feelings mutual, Mister Escuella," you tell him. Javier smiles at you, not responding for a few moments as he looks back down at his guitar.

"You'll need to pick a nice outfit for tomorrow evening," Javier tells you. 

"And why would that be?" you ask. 

"Because I'm taking you on a date."


	3. Arthur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've never really wrote any Arthur/Reader before so hoooopefully this is in character :o

"Hey, Miss (L/N)!" Jack calls out as he approaches you, polite as always. 

"Hey there, Jack," you smile at him. Jack takes a seat next to you, looking out at the view as you sit near the cliff edge at Horseshoe Overlook. 

"What are you reading there, (Y/N)?" Jack asks, peering at the open book on your lap. 

"Oh, this is just a romance novel. I think it might be a little advance for you though, Jack," you tell him. Jack attempts to read the fine writing, giving up after a few seconds. 

"Yeah, I can't read that. Uncle Hosea has been teachin' me to read but it's hard," Jack pouts as he picks at the grass, ripping it apart in his hands. 

"You'll get there eventually," you tell him.

"What's your book about?" Jack asks you. 

"It's about a man who's secretly in love with a woman, but he doesn't know how to tell her. I've only just started it so who knows what'll happen!" 

Jack laughs to himself, grinning at you like he knows something you don't. 

"What'cha laughing at, Jack?" you raise your eyebrow.

"That's funny! Cause it's you!" 

"Huh?" 

Jack pauses and looks at you, not understanding how you don't get what he's on about. 

"It's just like you cause Arthur fancies you!" 

Your eyes widen, looking at the boy in shock. Jack giggles again, trying to stop his laughter by covering his mouth with his hand. 

"And how do you know that, Jack?" you ask him. 

"Cause I seen him lookin' at you all lovey-dovey, and whenever you speak to him he's blushing like crazy!" Jack giggles yet again, "His face goes redder than a tomato!" 

"Oh really?" you ask Jack, looking over your shoulder. You happen to catch Arthur staring at you, quickly looking away as if he was just staring around the camp. 

"See!" Jack says, obviously pointing at Arthur who was now trying to find something to make himself look busy. "I'll prove it to you, watch." 

Jack jumps to his feet and runs off before you can even click on to what he just said. You want to call out after him and urge him not to do it, but you also didn't want to make a scene. It's too late, Jack's already approaching Arthur who notices the boy, seeming rather nervous, especially since Jack has a mischievous grin on his face.

\---

Arthur sits down at his tent, taking off his hat so he can wipe the sweat off his forehead. He sees Jack approaching, knowing Jack's here to cause trouble. 

"Hey, Uncle Arthur!" Jack smiles as he enters his tent, climbing up onto Arthurs's bed to sit next to him. 

"Hey, Jack. You keepin' outta trouble?" Arthur asks as he puts his hat back on. 

"Of course, Uncle Arthur!"

"Then why you got that look on your face?" Arthur asks him. Jack grins. 

"What look? I'm just smilin'." 

"I know you, Jack. Go on, what is it?" Arthur asks. 

Jack looks down at the floor, swinging his legs back and forth. He finally looks up at Arthur. 

"Uncle Arthur?" Jack asks.

"Yes, Jack?" 

"Do you fancy Miss (L/N)?" 

Arthur shakes his head and looks forward, not surprised that Jack's asked this question so bluntly. 

"See, I told ya you were up to no good," Arthur tells him, looking back at Jack. 

"I'm not! I just seen the way you look at her. You look at her the way ma' and pa' look at each other."

"Well then, if I look at her like that then I must fancy her, don'tcha think?" Arthur asks him. 

"See, I knew you did!" Jack responds, climbing off Arthurs cot. 

"And where are you going now, Jack? You gonna go tell her?" Arthur asks as he gives Jack a hand off his bed. 

"Maybe," Jack giggles as he begins running off back over to you. 

"Jack! Jack!" Arthur calls out after him but it's too late. Jack had found his way back over to you and was already whispering something in your ear. You look over your shoulder at Arthur who quickly looks away, rubbing the back of his neck.

'Yep, he's definitely John's son,' Arthur thinks to himself.

\---

It's evening. Arthurs sat on the ledge of Horseshoe Overlook, his legs dangling off the side. He watches the sunset, admiring the way the earth slowly unwinds. He overhears someone approaching, letting out a small cough so they don't spook him. Arthur definitely didn't want to fall off this cliff. 

"Hey, Arthur," you greet him. Arthur looks over his shoulder and smiles at you. 

"Miss (L/N). You joinin' me?" Arthur asks you. You accept and sit down next to him, though you don't dangle your legs off the edge, far too scared to risk that.

"How're you doing?" you ask him. 

"I'm good, just thinkin'. How's yourself?" Arthur asks as he looks back over at the view.

"Not bad. What'cha thinking about?" 

Arthur lightly laughs. "Ah, it's nothin'." Arthur brushes it off.

"Alright then, you mysterious man," you tease him. 

"Mysterious?" he asks.

"Yeah, you're a little mysterious, with that journal of yours and all your secrets," you smile. Arthur laughs. 

"I ain't got many good secrets to share. I'm not one to open up about stuff, but the stuff I hide ain't that interesting." 

"Well, I won't poke my nose in your business," you respond. "You know, Jack was speaking to me about you earlier." 

Arthur sighs. He knows what's coming. 

"Oh really? What about?" Arthur asks as he turns to you. 

You let out a light laugh. "I was readin' to Jack this evening, reading one of his kiddy books. It's a romance, and Jack insisted I replace all the lovers names to mine and yours," you smile. 

"Is that so?" Arthur asks, straightening his back as he looks at you. 

"Yeah," you laugh. "Jack said he spoke to you earlier and said you fancy me, so now he won't drop it." 

"That damn kid," Arthur shakes his head, looking forward. 

"Well then?" you ask. Arthur looks at you, pretending like he doesn't know what you're on about. "Do you fancy me?" you ask him. 

"So Jack puts me on the spot earlier, and now you're doin' the same? This ain't my lucky day," Arthur sighs. 

"I'm only teasin' ya, you ain't gotta answer," you briefly put your hand on the back of his shoulder, reassuring him. Arthur sighs and blinks a few times, turning back to look at you.

"Yeah, I do actually," Arthur rubs the back of his neck. "Quite a lot, if I'm honest." 

"Oh?!" you respond. You didn't think Arthur was going to reply, let alone actually like you in that way. 

"I'm sorry if it's not what you wanna hear," he adds. 

"Oh, no! no no. That IS what I wanna hear. I like you too, Arthur," you tell him. "Quite a lot, if I'm honest," you add, pretending to talk like him. 

Arthur laughs along with you. He takes a hold of your hand, much smaller than his; his fingers entwine with yours, his thumb rubbing over the back of your hand.

"Guess I need to find myself some nice new clothes now," Arthur responds. 

"Why? Your clothes are nice?" 

"Well, I can't take you out in these. How am I gonna show you off when I'm lookin' like an outlaw?" Arthur explains. 

You smile at him, sitting right next to him. You lean your head on his shoulder, looking out at the scenery with him. The two of you watching the sun finally rest, excited for what tomorrow will bring.


	4. Lenny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> never wrote Lenny before so sorry if this is ooc :O

"Hey, Miss (L/N)!" Jack calls out as he approaches you, polite as always.

"Hey there, Jack," you smile at him. Jack takes a seat next to you, looking out at the view as you sit near the cliff edge at Horseshoe Overlook.

"What are you reading there, (Y/N)?" Jack asks, peering at the open book on your lap.

"Oh, this is just a romance novel. I think it might be a little advance for you though, Jack," you tell him. Jack attempts to read the fine writing, giving up after a few seconds.

"Yeah, I can't read that. Uncle Hosea has been teachin' me to read but it's hard," Jack pouts as he picks at the grass, ripping it apart in his hands.

"You'll get there eventually," you tell him.

"What's your book about?" Jack asks you.

"It's about a man who's secretly in love with a woman, but he doesn't know how to tell her. I've only just started it so who knows what'll happen!"

Jack laughs to himself, grinning at you like he knows something you don't.

"What'cha laughing at, Jack?" you raise your eyebrow.

"That's funny! Cause it's you!"

"Huh?"

Jack pauses and looks at you, not understanding how you don't get what he's on about.

"It's just like you cause Lenny fancies you!"

Your eyes widen, looking at the boy in shock. Jack giggles again, trying to stop his laughter by covering his mouth with his hand.

"And how do you know that, Jack?" you ask him.

"Cause I seen him lookin' at you all lovey-dovey, and whenever you speak to him he's blushing like crazy!" Jack giggles yet again, "His face goes redder than a tomato!"

"Oh really?" you ask Jack, looking over your shoulder. You happen to catch Lenny staring at you, quickly looking away as if he was just staring around the camp.

"See!" Jack says, obviously pointing at Lenny who was now trying to find something to make himself look busy. "I'll prove it to you, watch."

Jack jumps to his feet and runs off before you can even click on to what he just said. You want to call out after him and urge him not to do it, but you also didn't want to make a scene. It's too late, Jack's already approaching Lenny who notices the boy, seeming rather nervous, especially since Jack has a mischievous grin on his face.

\---

Lenny sits himself down, his back resting against the tree trunk as he opens his book to where he left off. He's trying to focus on reading, but all he can think about is the awkward situation he just found himself in. Things worsen as he notices Jack approaching. 

"Hey, Jack," Lenny greets him as Jack approaches, sitting down opposite Lenny. 

"Hey, Lenny! What are you reading?" Jack asks, peering over at his book. 

"Oh, this? This is just a romance novel. It's a little too hard for you to read, but you'll be able to read it soon," Lenny responds, lifting the book up so Jack can have a look. 

"That's funny," Jack states.

"What is?" Lenny questions. 

"Miss (L/N) is reading a romance novel too! I couldn't read her one either." 

"Oh, she is?" Lenny asks. 

Jack nods in response. "So," Jack says, catching Lenny's attention. The two stare at each other for a moment until Jack carries on. "Do you fancy Miss (L/N)?" 

"Straight to the point, ain't you?" Lenny laughs. "Well I ain't tellin' you, Jack, cause I know you're just gonna run over there and tell Miss (L/N)." 

"If that's your answer then you must fancy her!" Jack giggles. 

"Good point..." Lenny sighs, realizing the hole he's dug for himself. 

"Bye, Lenny," Jack grins, giving him a small wave as he begins to run away. 

"No, Jack, wait!" Lenny stands up but it's too late. Jacks faster than a rabbit, already halfway across the camp. 

Lenny huffs and sits back down, opening up his book as he pretends to read, secretly watching Jack approach you. Jack whisper something into your ear. You peer over your shoulder, looking at Lenny and then turning back to speak to Jack. This wasn't the way Lenny wanted to approach this situation, but maybe he could turn this around? 

\---

The following day, Lenny is sat in the same spot, the same book in hand. He's managing to actually read today, but he often finds himself comparing the main character to him. Lenny brushes it off, trying to focus on the story.   
Lenny's attention is drawn away when he feels someone's presence near him. He looks up to see you approaching, your book in hand. 

"You mind if I sit with you, Lenny?" you ask him.

"Go ahead," Lenny smiles at you. You nestle down on the grass next to him, opening your book to where you left off. 

"What book you got there?" Lenny asks you. You lift your book up, showing him the front cover. "No way!" Lenny yelps out. He lifts his book to show you that you two were reading the same book. 

The two of you laugh about it. 

"How you findin' it?" you ask him. 

"Real good," Lenny states. "I been strugglin' to focus on it lately though." 

"Oh? How come?" 

"Just got stuff on my mind, and sometimes I feel a lil... cheesy readin' romances." 

"Why would readin' romances make you feel cheesy?" You slightly laugh, what a silly thing to think of. 

"This is real embarrassing but... err... I read romances to try pick up on certain things in them. Like, I don't really know how to approach women, so I just try follow what happens in the book," Lenny explains to you, looking at the floor as he avoids eye contact.

"That ain't embarrassing at all! A lot of people do that," you reassure him. 

"They do?" Lenny asks you. 

"Yeah. I've done it too," you add. 

"Well, phew! I always thought I was the odd one out." Lenny goes to speak but cuts himself off, unsure on if he should say it. 

"You alright? You look like you got something on the tip of your tongue." 

"Yeah, erm... I actually started reading this one cause I thought I could relate to it. You know, guy likes girl but doesn't know how to tell em?" 

"Oh? And who's caught your attention then?" 

"You have actually, Miss," Lenny quietly tells you, far too nervous to make eye contact. "But I can stop if you want! I don't wanna cross any boundaries!" Lenny's eyes are wide as he finally looks at you, blushing like crazy. 

"Why would I want you to stop? That means I'd have to stop likin' you too," you smile at him, raising an eyebrow. Lenny pauses, in awe at what you just admitted to him.

"You... you like me?" He questions, needing to hear it again. 

"I do like you," you state.

"This wasn't the way I was plannin' on telling ya, but I'll take it!" Lenny smiles. "You wanna read with me?" he asks, putting his arm out as he invites you over.  
You shuffle over to him, settling against him, his arm around your waist. You lean your head on his shoulder, looking down at his book so the two of you can read it together.


	5. Bill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think i've seen any Bill and Jack camp interactions either?!?!? ahhhh

"Hey, Miss (L/N)!" Jack calls out as he approaches you, polite as always.

"Hey there, Jack," you smile at him. Jack takes a seat next to you, looking out at the view as you sit near the cliff edge at Horseshoe Overlook.

"What are you reading there, (Y/N)?" Jack asks, peering at the open book on your lap.

"Oh, this is just a romance novel. I think it might be a little advance for you though, Jack," you tell him. Jack attempts to read the fine writing, giving up after a few seconds.

"Yeah, I can't read that. Uncle Hosea has been teachin' me to read but it's hard," Jack pouts as he picks at the grass, ripping it apart in his hands.

"You'll get there eventually," you tell him.

"What's your book about?" Jack asks you.

"It's about a man who's secretly in love with a woman, but he doesn't know how to tell her. I've only just started it so who knows what'll happen!"

Jack laughs to himself, grinning at you like he knows something you don't.

"What'cha laughing at, Jack?" you raise your eyebrow.

"That's funny! Cause it's you!"

"Huh?"

Jack pauses and looks at you, not understanding how you don't get what he's on about.

"It's just like you cause Bill fancies you!"

Your eyes widen, looking at the boy in shock. Jack giggles again, trying to stop his laughter by covering his mouth with his hand.

"And how do you know that, Jack?" you ask him.

"Cause I seen him lookin' at you all lovey-dovey, and whenever you speak to him he's blushing like crazy!" Jack giggles yet again, "His face goes redder than a tomato!"

"Oh really?" you ask Jack, looking over your shoulder. You happen to catch Bill staring at you, quickly looking away as if he was just staring around the camp.

"See!" Jack says, obviously pointing at Bill who was now trying to find something to make himself look busy. "I'll prove it to you, watch."

Jack jumps to his feet and runs off before you can even click on to what he just said. You want to call out after him and urge him not to do it, but you also didn't want to make a scene. It's too late, Jack's already approaching Bill who notices the boy, seeming rather nervous, especially since Jack has a mischievous grin on his face.

\---

Bill does what Bill does best in an uncomfortable situation - have a drink. He takes a bottle from the beet crate, twisting the cap off and having a swig. Bills' about to turn around and wander off but comes to a sudden stop. 

"Shit!" Bill yelps. "I mean... shoot," Bill tries to cover up his mistake. Jack is stood directly in front of him, almost being trampled on by Bill. 

"Hi, Uncle Bill," Jack smiles up at him, unaware of the fact that he was almost flattened. 

"Jack, you shouldn't creep up on a fella like that," Bill tells him. 

"Sorry," Jack shrugs. 

"What'cha after? I ain't seen Cain, if you're gonna ask me that." Bill doesn't mean to sound so blunt, he's just nervous since he saw Jack speaking to you. 

"I was gonna ask you something," Jack tells him. 

"Oh no, go on," Bill says as he crouches down, trying to get himself eye-level to Jack. He felt bad that the boy was having to break his neck to stare up at him, but then again, Jack was very close. 

"Do you fancy Miss (L/N)?" Jack bluntly asks. Bill's thankful he isn't having a drink else he probably would have spat it out all over the poor boy. 

"What?! Why you askin' me that?" Bill asks, trying to speak quietly. 

"Well, I've been thinking, and I've decided that you like her," Jack grins. 

"And whats made you think that?" Bill asks, a question that he really shouldn't have. 

"Well, there was that one time where Miss (L/N) was ill and you wouldn't leave her alone. Auntie Susan had to shoo you away cause you were so worried about her!" Jack giggled.

"I was... bein' nice. You'd be worried too if your friend got hurt," Bill stutters in response.

"And that other time where Miss (L/N) fell asleep at the scout campfire, so you carried her to bed... and you tucked her in!" Jack's giggling more than ever, swaying his body from side to side.

"That don't mean nothin'," Bill responds, taking a drink.

"And that other time whe-" Bill cuts him off.

"How many of these times are you gonna list?" 

"All of them! I know you like her," Jack smiles innocently at him. 

"If I say I like her, will you stop?" Bill asks. Jack nods. "Okay, fine," Bill lowers his voice to a whisper. "I fancy Miss (L/N)." 

"I knew it!" Jack shouts, startling Bill and most of the members in camp. "I'm gonna go tell her!" Jack giggles and sprints away. 

"What?! NO!!" Bill shouts after him, drawing even more attention. It's too late. Jack is already by your side, whispering in your ear. You look over your should at Bill then turn back to Jack. Bill huffs and walks away before downing his drink, taking another bottle from the crate.

\----

Bills on guard duty that night, gun in hand as he circles the camp, moving through the forest. He's alert and quick to notice the rustling in the distance.

"Who's there?!" Bill yells out, gun pointed at where the noise was coming from.

"It's just me," you tell him. Bill lowers his gun instantly. 

"Why ain't you asleep?" he asks, though the tone of his voice makes it sound like he's scolding you. 

"Can't sleep," you shrug as you stand next to him, the two of you looking out through the pitch-black forest.

"Oh," was all Bill could reply. 

"Yeah. Figured I'd come annoy my favourite camp member instead," you tell him, looking at him. 

"Oh, you on your way to them now?" Bill asks. 

"No," you reply, trying not to laugh. 

"What're you doing then? Go see 'em!" Bill says as he looks back at camp, stunned as to why you're not walking away. 

"I'm already with them," you tell him. Bill pauses for a few seconds before looking puzzled at you. 

"Me? I'm your favourite camp member?" he asks. You nod in response. "God, (Y/N), you must be sleep-deprived," Bill shakes his head, thinking this is all some joke.

"What's a matter, Bill? Ain't I allowed to have you as my favourite member?" you ask him. 

"You is allowed to do what you want, I just don't understand why it's me," Bill grumbles. 

"Why wouldn't it be you? You're fun to be around, good at fightin', good lookin-" 

"GOOD LOOKIN'?!" Bill cuts you off, probably waking up the camp. "Now you is either drunk, messin' with me, or just stupid. C'mon, I'm gettin' you to bed," Bill grabs at your arm, turning sharp on his heel as he attempts to drag you back to camp. You can't help but laugh, making Bill grumble even more. 

"Why you laughin'?" Bill asks you, looking over his shoulder as the two of you continue to walk. 

"Jack was right," you tell him. Bill stops dead in his tracks.

"Jack was right about what?" 

"That you like me, but you're either in denial about it, or don't believe I can ever like you back," you tell him. Bill turns to look at you now, holding the gun by his side.

"Well... "Bill starts. He frowns, staring at the ground. "Well maybe Jack is right, but that don't mean you ain't delusional." Bill goes to grab a hold of you again but you stop him. 

"I ain't delusional, and that's good that Jack was right, cause the feelings mutual," you tell him. Bill pauses and looks at you, his eyes wide under the brim of his hat.

"Mutual?" He questions. 

"Yeah, you know; you like me and I like you too," you grin at him. Bill stutters a few responses before finally settling on one. 

"Well... that's good," he responds. "But I'm still puttin' you to bed. And... and maybe I'll come find you when my shift is over," Bill says as he takes your hand this time, walking you back through the forest. 

"Maybe?" you question, locking your fingers in between his. 

"Okay, I will. I just didn't wanna sound too forward," he tells you, not letting go of your hand as the two of you walk through camp, a few heads turning as you pass.

Bill says goodnight and closes your tent, returning to guard duty. He keeps to his word, sneaking into your tent after his shift is over, cuddling up to you and swiftly falling asleep.


End file.
